A Forgotten Friend
by SilverChrysanth
Summary: Demetra had never been real, had never had friends or a family, or a place to call home. She was just a file of 1's and 0's, a program designed for a game that had a darker purpose than believed. But when a voice suddenly breaks the silence of her sleep, the Deceiver is brought back into a world she never thought she'd see, and a reality she only wanted to forget.


_So this is an experimental idea. I was just watching Spy Kids 3 again, and I realized that you know next to nothing about Demetra, and I feel like she'd be kind of lost in the data once Game Over was shut down, so I thought I'd do a Fic where she came back. I already have some kind of idea about where I'd wanna go with this._

 _I just want to say now, sorry if I get anything wrong about anything, I'm not exactly an expert when it comes to computers and game coding and all that fun stuff._

* * *

The doors closed just as the massive robot reached out a hand. I sighed in relief. Juni was safe. And everyone else, too. The robot looked at me, clearly offended. I shook my head in silence, and walked away. I walked through the levels, watching as kid after kid ran played through, only to be beaten at level 4 or earlier. Juni was the only one who made it, the only one who beat the game. If it wasn't for him, the door to level 5 would still be closed. The thought made me smile; even a program by the game maker couldn't stop him, the all-so-powerful creator.

But my smile faded as I sat on the edge of a wall overlooking the Mega Race. If it wasn't for _me_ , the level wouldn't be so difficult, and Juni wouldn't have been the only one to reach it.

I left the race and walked through more of the world, the urge to obey my programming tugging at me. If I didn't move around, I was sure I would corrupt myself fighting it. I didn't stop until I reached an area outside the generated maps. It was a seemingly endless field of grass, with a single tree in the middle of it. It was perpetually raining, the "water" going right through me. It was supposed to be part of level 4, but when the maker saw my deceiving image give way because of the rain, he decided to push it underneath the game map, replacing it with a long, narrow bridge made of rock.

But I found a way to get there, knowing the exact place to fall through and re-spawning when I wanted to leave. I could even see the game world above me, everything so high up it looked like an upside down map. It was peaceful without other players, my special place.

I must have sat there against the tree for a while, because all of a sudden I looked up to see everything going dark. I looked up; the players were all disappearing, the words "Connection Lost" showing above their heads.

I watched as the game world crumbled around me, but I didn't move. I let it get dark, until only a chunk of the ground I sat on remained, the rain stopping.

"This is for the best," I whispered.

* * *

Somewhere, deep down inside myself, I slept. It was warm, and dark, and safe. It was a place where I didn't have to talk, didn't have to run, didn't have to think, didn't have to feel.

Sometimes, I could feel my memories pulling at me, the little voice telling me to wake up, to open my eyes and fight. But I pushed it down, falling deeper into the purplish haze that was my dream, comfortable nothingness.

I don't know how long it'd been, or how long I'd slept, but I felt something. No, that was wrong, I didn't feel anything. I _heard_ something. It was a voice, calling to me from the edge of the darkness, begging me to wake up.

I turned away from it, wanting to plug whatever I had instead of ears and go back to sleep, but it wouldn't let up. It grew in size and volume, moving towards me slowly but surely. At first I was irritated, then annoyed, and then finally angry; enough to turn towards it and shout, or whatever the communication I could make with it was called.

 _What do you want?_ I asked it.

 _I want you to come back,_ it answered.

 _Why?_

 _We need you._

As it spoke, I started to realize that I was changing. I was no longer just 1's and 0's on a screen, I was taking a shape.

 _No!_ I wanted it to stop, wanted to go back to my dreamless sleep, where I couldn't hurt anyone anymore.

 _You'll be fine. I promise._ It sounded so confident, so sure, that I almost started to believe it. But a small voice in my codes responded, my curiosity waking up. _I_ was waking up.

I could hear the smile in the voice, as my shape and form completed.

 _See you in the game, Demetra._


End file.
